


(Fanart) Making His Move...

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Science Officer James T. Kirk, Spock is Captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for the story "Life As We Know It" by Jesse4Love





	(Fanart) Making His Move...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life As We Know It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268050) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW), [Jesse4Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse4Love/pseuds/Jesse4Love). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This work illustrates a moment near the end of an enchanting short piece of fiction by Jesse4Love. Set in an alternative timeline, an up-to-this-point mostly luckless, awkward, bespectacled Lt. James T.Kirk is invited to his commanding officer's quarters for what turns out to be a rather interesting game of chess.


End file.
